


Unexpected Sleepover

by Sugarsensei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dorms, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Smut, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarsensei/pseuds/Sugarsensei
Summary: It was not strange this unexpected visit, even at that time of night.But in spite of everything he... was his friend? and was happy to help him.Cute and shorty





	1. My cute visitor

“Saihara-chan..” I heard in my dreams “Saihara-chan..” I heard again making me wake from my drowsiness.

I opened my eyes, even in my dark room I recognize a classmate that I known to well… The only one who can enter to my room with my door locked.

“Ouma..?” I called him sleepy, he only laughed, but I didn't need to wait to adjust my eyes to the dark, to see his hands over my mattress trembling lightly.

Troubles for sleep… again…

“Is true Saihara-chan cannot sleep?” He asked me “I came to help you.” He lied.

I sighed, letting him settle between my blankets, It wasn’t the first time he came to me, we had been going out a lot lately, I was glad he was starting to open with me, but I have never expect he came in that kinds of problems.

I noticed a shy smile, I looked away at the thought of how cute he looked… He nuzzled his face in my shirt, circling my waist. I embraced him, placing my chin on his head, Ouma is small and thin, he fit perfectly in my arms.

I am not a touchy person, but when it came to Ouma it was different, curiously I adapted rapidly and starting to enjoy this night company that sometimes I had.

His tremble little a little was fading, meanwhile his breath became more spaced out. Feeling him so fragile at my side, I noticed how vulnerable it was, he with his strong and exaggerated behavior, somehow I tended to forget how small he is.

I was glad to help him.

“Good night, Ouma-kun..” I murmured, he answer me with some sleepy babbling, probably giving me the good nights as well.

Only to fell asleep again.

.

I woke up by the light though the window, for the tiny window in my dorm. The feeling of a body at my side, it remember me what happened in early morning, but I cannot complain. The warm of his body, and his easy breathing, relax me more than I can explain.

It was Saturday, that day we don’t have any class, there wasn't so many times I awakened with Ouma-kun without hurry.

He still was holding me like tightly with possession, it was a rare feeling but I had to admit, I liked it. 

See him sleep only invited me to return to the dreams…

.

I awake a few hour later, with Ouma still in my chest, but he was only laid over me with his phone in his hands entertained.

“Saihara-chan, you woke up!” He cheered hummed happily.

I ruffled his hair messed it up even more.

“Did you sleep well?” I asked.

“Hmm not at all! Saihara-chan is waaay to uncomfortable, but I have to do sacrifices only for help you to sleep! Of course!” He laughed with a bright smile, there was no way to upset with him for lie if he looked at me like this.

I sighed “And that’s why… I appreciated.” I only followed his lie, he was glad.

My heart wasn’t ready for his full honest smile at first hour from the day.

“All for my beloved Saihara-chan.” He sighed cutely snuggling in my chest again.

This was his way to thank me?

A curious way… but I accept it…

I laughed a little, for stroking even more his hair, it was surprisingly, even for me, how easy I get used to him. Even though all of this, for me only was a normal morning. 

“Can we go to breakfast?”

“Yep!” He answered brightly.

.

Once changed he followed me for the lonely halls of the academy in the weekend.

“Saihara-chan.” He called me, when I looked at him, he stiffed a little only for return his usual self “Can I help you sleep this night again?”

I smiled, Ouma knows how to be cute… But he is cuter when he is not trying to.

“Sure.” At my answer he took my arm in happiness. Our relationship became more and more blurry between the friendship and… something I couldn’t define…

But I don’t regret it.

Maybe.. I should gave him a key.

 

-


	2. My cute boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now as boyfriends there were other problems sleeping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be just one shot, but I did it and it fit for this fanfic completely.

Spend the night in his arms, is so… unsettling…

I woke up in the early morning only to remember I am boyfriend of the most cute and honest boy in all the academy.

Waking me up completely.

He and I starting to date a few weeks ago… but is not the first time I sleep in his dorm, I’m kinda have problems for sleep, once my mind caught something only repeat it once and once, overthinking to the last detail, until I get dizzy and exhausted.

Particularly started in something good or neutral and after a few thoughts it turned around completely in something awful and sad.

So… in sorta way Saihara-chan always received me pleasantly, even when I surprised him in the late night sneaking in his dorm.

I never admitted it clearly, but he understood me so well… as always.

But in this moment, his entirely presence distract me too much! He was holding me so… soft and firmly at same time.

His chest and all his body is so warm.

_I am blushing! Oh god I am blushing so bad. It’ll be lame is somebody of the organization knew._

At least is dark and he is asleep.

I felt and heard his calm breath in my hair.

I am so embarrassed, so weak… and yet I cannot think in let him go.

I snuggling his shirt, my heartbeat is still as if I had run a marathon.

He smell so good, his essence is calm and make me felt so secure.

I nearly startled when he embraced me in his sleep, his hands placed over my hips, made me shiver and his nose nuzzled my hair.

_Wuaa my heart is gonna explode!_

I tried to calm down, letting him nestled me in his arms.

_He is not gonna see how embarrassed I am right now._

_He is not gonna see how happy I am right now._

I cannot control the cracked smile in my face.

Same with the blush in my cheeks and no, probably all my face.

_Is not the first time you sleep with him! Get it together Kokichi!_

I scolded myself.

How.. someone like him, have me right in the palm of his hand.

He is not manipulative, or liar, or threatening. On the contrary.. he is so kind, shy and honest.

And I fell so hard for him.

_Mooo! I want to kiss him!_

I though frustrated.

His kisses are so sweet and innocent, but I love most is him getting all flustered that my own blush don't stand out.

_And his hugs…_

I sighed completely lost for him.

_Never I felt more safe in my life, how this moment._

Even when Saihara-chan isn’t the most strong person, for no telling he constantly is referred as wimp, weeell.. I must being wimpier because I fit so right in his arms.

And I absolutely don't care what others would think about it!

_Saihara-chan is perfect on the way he is!_

_And he is obvious too damn good for me, but I won't anybody take him away from me!_

“Ouma-kun..?” I paralyzed, that's sounded too awake.

“Saihara-chan?” I muttered “Why are you awake?”

“Hmm” He nuzzled even more my hair “I can say the same for you..” Still is sleepy.

“I am nooot… You woke me up, silly Saihara.” I said in light voice trying to don't take away his drowsiness.

“Liar..”

Even half-sleep he spot me on, so easily…

“Tomorrow we have class… so.. sleep..” He said to me, passing an hand through my hair make me gulp nervous.

“If you keep talking me, that would be impossible.”

“Well… you seemed so tense… I though you maybe want me to interrupt your train of thoughts….” He sighed.

“I wasn't tense, you must been dreaming.”

He laughed a little in my forehead, making me blush completely. Is so unfair his laugh, is like a song from the heavens.

“Right, even if is a lie, the truth is we need to sleep.”

“Go ahead, I am not stopping you.”

He kissed my forehead.

“You also.”

He stopped me instantly.

_Oh man… I'm completely at his mercy… Is so.. scary._

“Yes.” It was the only I could say with my voice cracked.

He made circles in my back, playing with my hair.

I feel so nervous and at the same time so calm.

“Today.. after class..” He started in a low and soft voice “I want to go to the library… maybe… play some chess… and… after get ice cream… What do… you think?” 

I was slow to answer, I was hypnotized with his words.

“I.. would.. love it.” Truth and entirely truth.

“Great… let’s do it.. then..” And he didn’t doubt my words “There are no exams.. nearby… we should.. seize the free time…”

There are still three months left for the semester exams

But the fact he thinking about it made me so happy.

“The.. tests are.. easy..” His voice also was making me so sleepy.

“Hmp.. maybe for you...”

_Was… he calling me smart?_

I heart was beating so loud, I was scared he might hear it in the quiet night.

_But he is Saihara-chan... with Saihara-chan is okay.._

I repeat to myself.

“You talk.. too much… for someone… who told me sleep.”

“Hmm… I make sure you.. get asleep.”

“Bad.. idea… you only… tempting me to talk to you and... soon enough... started to lie and argue… and argue.” I laughed a little, although he ruffled my hair without reaction.

“You have a point…” He embraced me more properly, without leave my hair and started to hummed calmly.

His new plan hit me so fast, dozing me almost instantly, letting me lulled by his sweet presence.

_He is far too good for me. But.. he loves me... And I would never doubt of him._

My mind was starting shutting off, relaxing completely, without any barrier to put, there is no need between Saihara and me.

“Sweet dreams.” 

I tried to answer but my body didn't respond to me anymore.

He giggled and the last I can recall was a small kiss on my crown.

_I wouldn't change him for anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm throwing up rainbows and sugar at this moment.
> 
> thanks for reading until here xD


End file.
